<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medical Crimes and You by Maesonry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436475">Medical Crimes and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry'>Maesonry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feral Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Temporary Character Death, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a hand on Jake’s face, and he wakes up.</p><p>    Wakes up- maybe that isn’t the right word. It’s like pulling himself out of some kind of haze, and all his limbs fight against him. For a single, terrifying moment, Jake thinks, <i>the Clown finally got me.</i> And that thought is like ice shooting through his veins, just as he registers the hand on his face and tries to jerk away. Tries. He can barely move, can barely even keep his eyes open, and his breathing kicks up as he tries to figure out where he’s at.</p><p>    “Calm down,” the Doctor’s voice intones. And just like that, Jake suddenly feels so much worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feng Min &amp; Herman Carter | The Doctor, Feng Min &amp; Jake Park, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feral Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Tyrant+Queen">The Tyrant Queen</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When the working title was “Feng dabs on doctor” you know it’s good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a hand on Jake’s face, and he wakes up.</p><p>    Wakes up- maybe that isn’t the right word. It’s like pulling himself out of some kind of haze, and all his limbs fight against him. For a single, terrifying moment, Jake thinks, <i>the Clown finally got me.</i> And that thought is like ice shooting through his veins, just as he registers the hand on his face and tries to jerk away. Tries. He can barely move, can barely even keep his eyes open, and his breathing kicks up as he tries to figure out where he’s at.</p><p>    “Calm down,” a firm voice intones. Familiar. The hand stays on Jake’s jaw for a moment, cold and cracked, and then pulls away, and Jake manages the energy to follow it; wires in dark skin, leading up an arm, and Jake catches sight of the white lab coat before he can’t turn his head anymore. The Doctor gives a little tittering giggle at Jake’s sudden, sluggish flinch. </p><p>    There’s straps on his hands, he realizes as he looks down. On his legs. His fingers grip the armrests of the wheelchair so tightly his knuckles ache, and he distantly feels panic beginning to bubble to the surface. It’s not Clown- at least it’s not Clown- but when the Doctor wants something, he’s going to pull it out of you without mercy. Jake tries to struggle again, but the energy that’s keeping him awake is slowly fading, dragging him back down with it. He can, vaguely, hear the Doctor talking about something, but it’s all turning into whitenoise. The corridors are getting darker. and Jake’s head slumps to the side, and eyes slide closed even as every instinct tries to fight against it.</p><p>    When he wakes up again, he’s still in the wheelchair. He can- he’s in the examination room. The one in the center of the hospital, with the screens and chairs. Jake forces his head up as he looks around, testing his restraints, and he sees the Doctor enter in from the side, wheeling someone else. It’s- </p><p>    “Feng,” Jake rasps, his throat impossibly dry. Even pushing the words out hurts. Her head is lolled to the side, unconscious, and Jake can see the Doctor’s wide grin as he pushes her across the room. He’s- his hand is on her shoulder, and Jake tries to push forward out of the chair, his voice scraping like metal being dragged across the floor. “Let her go.”</p><p>    The Doctor tilts his head. “No, I don’t think I will.” And he simply continues to push her to the other side of the room, where- there’s a mirror embedded into the wall. Jake sees Feng start to wake up just as the Doctor pushes her through the doorway, and then she lets out a surprised, angry curse, right as the metal door slams shut behind them. Jake’s eyes are wide, and suddenly, he’s frantically trying to escape from the straps, kicking his feet and pulling at his arms. The leather straps are tied down so tightly they’re leaving red, angry marks into his skin, but he can’t stop trying because then that means he- that means he’s giving up on saving Feng. The Doctor is, is <i>obsessed</i> with her. Fuck- fuck, he has to get her out of there.</p><p>    His wrist- Jake can’t get his arms out, but maybe if he, fuck, breaks his wrist or dislodges his shoulder or something, maybe. But right as he’s breathing out to try and steady himself for the pain, the door opens again, and Doctor steps out, smiling brightly. Jake shudders as the Doctor’s gaze lands on him. </p><p>    “You won’t be able to break out,” the Doctor says, almost conversationally, stepping over to where Jake is. “Well, you could try. But that’s not really the point of today’s experiment.” As he says that, he stops in front of Jake, reaching forward as if to undo the straps. Then, he pauses. “Oh. Hold on a moment.”</p><p>    Jake jerks back as much as he can, but then two large hands are on either side of his head, and he can feel the sudden cold-hot flash of electricity, and then-</p><p>    He wakes up as he’s being set into the treatment chair. His mouth tastes like blood, and he tries to say something, but he can’t even breathe. Straps are tightened around his wrists, his ankles. His head is forced back against the headrest, and one final strap spans across his forehead. Forcing him to look at the Doctor. At the mirror in the wall behind the man. Jake’s limbs all shudder and quake involuntarily, jerking like electricity is still in him, and he finally manages a shaking inhale as he blinks. The breaths sound grating. The Doctor is smiling at him again.</p><p>    “I told you this was an experiment, didn’t I?” he asks. Jake doesn’t reply. It doesn’t seem to matter, because the Doctor steps back, wiping his hands on part of his coat absently. “It is. For you, and of course, for Feng Min too.” Jake clenches his teeth, willing himself not to show his panic. It’s not like with Michael, nothing almost friendly… no, this is, this is different. The Doctor is calculating and curious and that makes Jake dig his nails into the leather of the armrests. The Doctor turns back to Jake, eyes glinting with something like dark, terrible curiosity. “I’m going to see how much it takes to break you.”</p><p>    Oh God.</p><p>    “It’s tricky, you know,” the Doctor says, pacing around a little, electricity dancing between his fingertips. “I know you scream when you’re about to die, Jake,” and he gives Jake a pointed look, “But obviously I can’t just kill you, or that would ruin the experiment” He makes a so-so motion with his hand, casting a glance at the room he left Feng in. “But… isn’t that more fun? I get to see how much it takes to bring you to that point.” </p><p>    Jake tries to shrink away, but the Doctor is looming now, casting a dark shadow over Jake, backlit by the monitors and screens above him. And then, the Killer leans in, enough that Jake can see the sheer mania in his eyes, the sparking intrigue. “How much can you really endure before you break, Jake?”</p><p>    The Doctor reaches up. Sets two large hands on either side of Jake’s head, fingers pressed against scalp. Jake’s eyes widen, but then he tries to clench his jaw, tries to stop any involuntary sounds from escaping, just as the Doctor hums and says, “Try to relax.”</p><p>    This wasn’t like before. Not like earlier, where the shock was overwhelming but so fast that Jake hardly felt a thing. And it’s not like when the Doctor holds them down and kills them. No, this feels like his entire body is being seized up, and he can’t breathe- his mouth contorts open but nothing comes out, and he arches out of his seat, his limbs straining against their restraints frantically and painfully. Every single one of his muscles starts convulsing and he can feel his eyes rolling back into his head, and the pain is so immense that it’s all he can seem to focus on, feeling it electric in his brain and choking him and he doesn’t even know what’s happening, where he is, how long it’s been but it feels like hours and he <i>can’t breathe-</i></p><p>    Jake isn’t sure if he blacked out. The shocking stops. His head slumps against the restraint, and his limbs all give twitches and convulsions still. His diaphragm stops seizing up, and air floods back into his lungs, as he tries to stop his uncontrollable shaking. </p><p>    “Jake,” the Doctor whispers. Jake blinks. Feels blood on his face- trickling down from his nose. His teeth ache from where he clenched down too hard, and he can’t even open his mouth, too painful. The Doctor speaks louder this time, “Jake.”</p><p>    Focus. Jake focuses on the Doctor. He’s still standing in front of Jake, and he looks so insanely curious, so fanatically gleeful. He even claps once, just a little.</p><p>    “I’m impressed. Not even a sound? Feng always makes the most interesting sounds…”</p><p>    “Fuck-” Jake spits, “Fuck you.”</p><p>    “And you’re still talking. I’ve never met such a… tenacious test subject.” The Doctor sounds so incredibly fascinated by this, in all the worst ways. “That’s good; I don’t want you catatonic just yet.”</p><p>Jake feels blood drip down from the side of his mouth, running down his chin, but he still manages to bare his teeth at the Killer and dig his hands back into the armrests. As the Doctor steps closer, Jake looks back to the one-way window at the back of the room, where Feng is. He- hopes she’s okay. He hopes she’ll be able to get out. Jake won’t make a single sound, won’t break, if it means giving her a chance to get out. Even as the Doctor presses his fingers into Jake’s temple, and Jake can already feel that undercurrent of cold heat that heralds the electricity to come.</p><p>    “Let’s see if I can inspire something like… confusion.” The shocks start. They ramp up to somewhere painful, then push past it immediately, to where Jake can’t focus at all. His vision blacks out. He’s still concious, but in a vague way, as he feels electricity boiling his veins and sending him into convulsions. The Doctor is talking. “It’s long, constant stimulus, at the convulsive level. Just like this.” He keeps talking. Jake can’t hear him anymore. It’s all pain, all so white hot that suddenly, it doesn’t seem to really exist. He can feel himself pushing it away, blocking it out, but that just means there’s nothing left. Just an emptiness. Just this same darkness, this… nothing at all. Forever. Distantly, he can feel his body convulsing so hard that his wrist sprains against the restraint, then fractures. Can feel his eyes bleeding. Pain.</p><p>    He isn’t sure how long it lasts. It could’ve been hours or minutes. When the Doctor stops, Jake barely notices; the entire world is enveloped in a haze, like it’s not real, or not really there at all. It’s… fuzzy. His mouth tastes like metal and cotton, and his inhales are so short and clipped. Even though he hasn’t been screaming, his throat feels so dry and rusted, and as he blinks laboriously, he feels the blood still streaming down his face. And the tears- thick rivets of tears. Blood from his nose, blood from his ears. </p><p>    Jake opens his mouth. Not a sound comes out.</p><p>    “Hm. Persistent,” the Doctor idly notes. It sounds a little muffled, and Jake tries to focus on it, feeling a throbbing in his ears. The Killer reaches forward, grabbing Jake’s scarf and bringing it up- wiping at the blood. Strange and clinical, as he cleans away tears too. “There.”</p><p>    <i>Fuck you,</i> Jake thinks. His head swims too much to say it. He wants to close his eyes and just- let death or unconsciousness claim him, but… he can’t. He- Feng. Feng is in the other room. Jake can see her, he can see her through the window. She’s sitting in a chair, all tied up. She’s screaming. Oh- Jake wonders how he hadn’t heard her before. </p><p>    “Let him go! Let him go!” she’s screaming. Jake blinks slowly, forcing his mouth to move, to put sounds out.</p><p>    “Feng.” What he wants to say is, I’m sorry. He wants to say, get out while you still can. But all that comes out is that one word, plantative. The Doctor tilts his head a little, looking over to the window, then something like understanding dawns as he sets a hand on Jake’s forehead.</p><p>    “Interesting.”</p><p>    Then, he stands back. Jake blinks, but this time, when he reopens his eyes, the Doctor is gone. Wait, no, he’s… he’s standing in the room with Feng. No- no, no. Jake feels bile rising in his throat, and he surges against his restraints, feeling his broken wrist scream at the effort.</p><p>    “Leave her alone,” he tries. Wants to warn her to get away, to get out. But the Doctor just smiles, sets his hands on the sides of Feng’s head, and makes her <i>scream</i>. It’s a horrible sound. Jake can smell burning flesh from the electricity, can see her eyes bleeding, and she’s screaming, screaming so loud, even as the Doctor stops.</p><p>    “Please- stop, stop,” she begs. <i>Begs</i>. The Doctor yanks her head back by the hair, presses his entire hand against one of her eyes. She screams like she’s dying as he electrocutes the eye- it’s the worst sound Jake’s ever heard, and Doctor is <i>laughing</i>, laughing as he boils her eye in a fit of pure cruelty, and Jake-</p><p>    He can’t- he can’t. He feels the sound bubble in his throat; an awful, low keening sound. It sounds like a sob that couldn’t make it out. It somehow fills the room, despite being so quiet, and the Doctor stops shocking Feng to look at him. She’s sobbing now, her eye a bloody mess, like it’s been cooked from the back forward and ruined, blood down her face. Jake blinks like metal being dragged across metal, and then the Doctor is in front of him again. </p><p>    “You really do care about her.” It sounds less like a statement and more of an observation, as though the Doctor finds it so interesting, so fun. Like he didn’t just torture his obsession to make Jake let out a single, horrible noise. </p><p>    “I’ll scream. I’ll scream, just don’t hurt her anymore,” Jake begs. He can still hear Feng sobbing from here. He just needs to save her- he can save her. He’ll do anything for his friend, if he can save her. But they don’t sway the Doctor; they just make him look that much more excited.</p><p>    “No. I want to rip the sounds out of you myself,” the Doctor smiles. “In fact- let me bring her out here.”</p><p>    “No- no, please- just let her go- Just let her go!” Jake shouts. There’s something like electricity that dances across Jake’s vision, and he must have blacked out, because when he refocuses, the Doctor is standing across the room with Feng. She’s out of the chair now, but that doesn’t mean anything, when she’s not even moving from a mixture of pain and electroshock. But she’s still looking at Jake.</p><p>    “Don’t listen to him, Jake…” she croaks. That’s all she manages, before he starts torturing her, electrocuting her skull. Her screams bounce around the room, echoing a little in the metal, and her body thrashes with seizures- so violent that her bones must be able to break, the way the Doctor is using one hand to hold her down and the other to keep going and going.</p><p>    “Stop!” Jake yells, “Stop! No- stop it, god damnit!”</p><p>    “Not good enough,” Doctor chides, ramping up the voltage. Feng screams louder. Jake feels tears running down his face.</p><p>    “Please!” Jake howls, “Stop! Please, stop!”</p><p>“I want to hear you break, Jake.” The Doctor stops electrocuting Feng for just a moment, just to hold her head up by her hair. “Why aren’t you trying harder? Don’t you care about her?”</p><p>“Please…” Jake’s sobbing now, trying to think of anything he can do that would save her. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, just let her go.” </p><p>Feng coughs up blood and whispers, “Jake-” Right as the Doctor grabs her by the face, slams her into the ground, and starts electrocuting her. Her screams are muffled by his hand, but her body starts seizing up almost immediately, contorting and there’s the sound of bones snapping now as she thrashes. The smell of cooked flesh is so strong that Jake wants to be sick; can feel it clawing at his throat, like the sobs, the sounds retching from him. Feng’s shrieking, and Jake’s screaming, and the Doctor is laughing and laughing and finally-</p><p>“Not good enough.”</p><p>There’s a sound like a wet bulb shattering, or a watermelon being squished. The electricity cuts off. Feng thumps to the floor, and there’s black smoke coming off of her but she doesn’t move. In fact, she’s barely breathing at all. Jake makes a horrible, choked sob, pulling against his restraints, feeling his broken wrist bend and burn. The Doctor is just eyeing his work with something like pride, and he turns an almost sharply soft gaze to Jake. </p><p>“Here. Let me help with that,” and he reaches over, untightens Jake’s restraints. Just a little. Just enough that Jake can pull at them, feel his wrists shift, the leather under his hands move. He tugs and tries to thrash out, but he can’t move. Can barely focus still. If he can get out, he can save Feng, but he can’t get out and she’s- she’s going to die. He’s going to fail her again. Jake lets out a pathetic little sound, and the Doctor laughs so hard he sounds like he’s going to cry. “Go save her. Go on.” </p><p>    Jake can’t- <i>he can’t</i>. He’s trying so hard, and his throat is torn raw from screaming, but he still tries, “Feng- Feng, I’m sorry-”</p><p>    “Jake,” she gurgles. “Please…”</p><p>    “I can’t- I can’t-”</p><p>    She’s facing him. Reaching out desperately, weakly. Then, her hand falls back to the ground, and though her eyes remain open, her chest stops rising; she dies. Jake is forced to watch, unable to move his head away. The Doctor giggles and shakes his head, and then he’s in front of Jake, forcefully using his hands to keep Jake’s eyes open. To make Jake look.</p><p>    “Look. Look at her. You didn’t save her; you could’ve saved her.”</p><p>    Jake tries to clench his eyes shut, but he can’t, he’s forced to stare at Feng’s body, just laying there, mutilated. Not like any other death, but somehow so much worse.</p><p>    Doctor is looking off at the mirror window now, and he says, loud and clear, “You could’ve saved them.”</p><p>    The Killer lets go of Jake. Jake instantly slams his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, but it’s of no use. At least there’s no more sounds left; Jake doesn’t have any left to give. The Doctor paces around for a moment, the gentle buzz of electricity, the throb of Jake’s wrist, and some kind of muffled noise he can’t place, like something being hit. </p><p>    “You should be glad she’s dead. She won’t have to go through what I’m going to do to you now.” The Doctor abruptly says. Jake opens his eyes to glare, but the effect is lost by the blood crusted on his face. Still, he tries. Doesn’t even give him the satisfaction of a curse. It lets him see as the Doctor scowls- as much as he can- and stalks closer. Raises his hands, puts them beside Jake. Jake, for all that it’s worth, doesn’t flinch. Much. The Doctor tries again, voice dark. “Aren’t you? Would you rather she took your place?”</p><p>    To emphasize his point, the Killer lets the electricity burn through Jake, lets Jake seize up and thrash and see whitehot pain and stars. The agony only lasts for a moment, but it leaves Jake panting, his stomach coiled like acid.</p><p>    “N-no,” Jake slurs. </p><p>    “No what?” the Doctor leers. Jake grits his teeth, then spits at him; it doesn’t go far, but it gets the point across, and the Doctor tsks. Another round of shocks. The pain is worse, somehow, an unimaginable torture that leaves Jake convulsing long after. His limbs <i>hurt</i>, like nothing else before, and he feels so heavy.</p><p>    “Say it. Say you’re glad she’s dead.”</p><p>    “Fuck- <i>you</i>.”</p><p>    This time, when the shocks come, Jake <i>screams</i>. He feels like he’s being torn apart from the inside, and he can feel blood streaming down his face, the agony intolerable. He’s screaming, and he thinks maybe this is it. Maybe the Doctor will finally just kill him. But just when he feels it come close- the Killer stops. Jake coughs up blood; he can barely see. </p><p>    “Jake…” the voice is low and threatening, “Say it.”</p><p>    Jake doesn’t look up; he can’t. He can’t even be defiant now- all he can do is feel the tears mix with the blood, and inhale shakily. The Doctor shakes his head again, and Jake tries to accept this, that he’ll have to accept it no matter what.</p><p>    Then- before the Doctor can begin again, there’s a sharp bang. Metal on metal. A door being shoved open. Jake can barely focus, but he looks over long enough to see Feng, bursting out of the room at the other end. Feng- Feng, alive. Uninjured. Feng, furious.</p><p>    She lets out a wordless scream of absolute rage, and charges at the Doctor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More angst! Because my friend is a monster who loves helping everyone suffer and I love her</p><p>This one is so big it’s MULTIPLE CHAPTERS. Wowee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s like viewing the world through a kaleidoscope; Jake’s vision is fracturing and breaking apart at the edges, sparks of electricity dancing in and out of view. He can barely focus. How is Feng alive? He saw her dead on the floor- he did, he- but, when Jake tries to focus again, tries to look to the floor, he can’t. It’s like his vision is stuttering, rewinding, trying to find purchase on slippery rocks but sliding, sliding. Disorentating, like a camera strapped to his face, but the view doesn’t change when he tries to look away. Feng is there and then she isn’t. His mouth tastes like blood and sweat, like tears dripping down his face. </p><p>    There’s sounds still, at least. Jake can hear those. He can hear a giggle, then the sound of- something. Something being hit with metal. Flesh. A heavy hit, and then a thud, and the maybe laughter cuts off. A surprised kind of noise, like words being cut in half, or maybe anger. The Doctor’s baritone; danger, Jake’s mind flinches and begs. A thunk again. Maybe a squelch. It sounds messy, like blood being sent flying across the ground. Or maybe that’s the sounds of Jake’s choked exhales as he struggles to breathe. Breathe. There’s something like a half scream, or maybe it’s metal scraping across the ground, and then all of a sudden the sounds stop. Jake blinks blood from his eyes and feels his ears ringing, and he forces his head up. </p><p>    There’s blood first. Blood. It’s in his eyes, making everything red, but it’s all over the ground; he can’t seem to focus on it for too long, before it slips away, morphing together. Another blink, another shuddering exhale, and Jake notices the figrue in the middle of his view. They’re- hazy. A silhouette that isn’t quite complete. Like looking through a frosted window. Fuck, or maybe he can’t put to words who it is because his head is split in half and every little movement is like glass pulling apart his skin. The- the figure, the person. They stand up. They stumble, or maybe Jake’s vision does. He can see blood on them too, like it’s drenching them like the floor. Like how he can taste it in the air, in his lungs. They take stuttering steps towards him, and a hand reaches out, and Jake-</p><p>    Oh god. It’s the Doctor. It’s the Doctor, and he’s going to tear Jake apart and peel back his skin to make him burn and bleed, and he’s reaching out- his hand is looming and there’s blood and- he’s going to-</p><p>    Jake’s hands <i>clench</i> on the armrests. Blood crusted under his fingernails. Broken wrist. He feels himself flinch, but even that takes so much effort, just like the pained and slurred, “No-” that falls from his mouth. <i>Please, not again,</i> he wants to say. <i>Go to hell</i>. <i>I’ll scream, I’ll scream, just don’t hurt her</i>- too late. He can’t say any more, no more than that little, begging ‘no’, and so Jake’s eyes squeeze shut and he bites his tongue so hard he draws blood, and he waits- for the seering electricity that he knows will come. <del>At least it isn’t Feng</del>, a part of him desperately scrambles to grasp, even as he draws inwards and wants to sob.</p><p>    He waits.</p><p>    ...but, nothing happens.</p><p>    There’s the sound of breathing. Not his, but something frantic, getting faster; clipped now, and footsteps, stumbling back. The breathing gets faster. Metal falls- something dropping to the ground, a thump maybe, then- </p><p>    A scream.</p><p>    Jake’s eyes shoot open before he can understand why, and then he realizes that that’s Feng’s voice, Feng’s scream. Fuck- he can’t see, he can’t see where she is. Can only try to blink and guess where she’s at on the ground, but he- he can’t protect her, the bindings are still there and he can’t protect her- bile in his throat. Acid, burning, bones breaking and eyes bleeding. He’s trying to force himself forward, but he can’t. Hears- hears her whispering.</p><p>    “I h- I had to. I had to, I had to I had to-” </p><p>    He has to get to her. The Doctor is still here; if Jake can get to her, then he can save her. If he can get to her- he- he has to. He can’t see. Everything is splintered like shards of shattered glass, and yet he keeps trying, looks to where he knows she has to be, forces his vision to make out the hazy outline of her, on the ground. Focus. Blood- so much blood. Jake blinks like sandpaper dragging across his skin and he sees another- sees the Doctor. Sees the Doctor, also on the ground. Jake feels electricity still contorting his muscles, seizing up his throat, but he pushes past the blood and the agony to rasp out.</p><p>    “Don’t hurt her.”</p><p>    It’s begging, and- if Jake’s lucky, the Doctor will ignore Feng. He’ll focus on Jake instead and try to find new ways to break him, just not Feng, not Feng, she’s already died too many times and she’s done so much to save Jake, just please let him save her this once. Just this one time. So he tries again, even though it rakes him, “Don’t-”</p><p>    He can still hear her whispering.  He can’t piece it out through the ringing in his ears, but he can hear that it’s watery, shaking. Like his voice after the Clown- no. Don’t think about it. Even though it feels like a saw tearing apart his insides, Jake puts his energy into his voice, forces it to reach her. “It’s okay,” he lies, “it’s gonna- be okay.” He keeps repeating that. He hears footsteps, but he’s so exhausted now, and he closes his eyes and repeats and repeats and prays that if the Doctor kills him, let it be quick. Let Feng get out. “It’s okay.” He doesn’t know who he’s saying it to, anymore.</p><p>    The footsteps stop. A quiet, wavering voice- “Jake.”</p><p>    Jake blinks his vision into focus. Feng. She’s standing in front of him now, and she’s- red. Red, from blood, but she’s not bleeding. Blood and fat lines of gore, but she’s got a small smile on, so fragile. Not like normal. Jake’s smile is exhaustion and pain, but he tries- even if it falls off in the next moment, he tries, just like how he sags against his bonds, too tired to even fight anymore.</p><p>    “Jake- hold on,” she croaks, and he can see her hands, bruised purple, tiny shards of glass embedded in the palms, as she fumbles with the straps holding him down. How much of that blood is from him, he can’t tell. Can’t even speak at this point. Just exhale, a wet sound, and hold back the choked noise when she accidentally wrenches his broken wrist. Not well enough, from how she’s apologizing now, like she wasn’t the one bleeding out on the floor with a burnt eye and screaming and- no, she’s here. She’s alive. Has to be. It can’t be another one of the Doctor’s allusions, because if it is- Jake won’t- he can’t.</p><p>    “Jake.” and then Jake’s standing, somehow. Pulled to his feet by Feng, who’s griping him like a lifeline, wrapped her arms around him and squeezing and <i>shuddering</i>. Without realizing it, Jake’s hugging back. Desperately- <i>desperately</i>. His face is in her hair, matted with blood, but it has to be Feng because who else could smell like fear and spite in the Fog. He’s- Jake’s sobbing now. Fuck. Fuck. She’s alive, she’s safe, and yet Jake feels like he can’t even breathe now, holding onto her like she’s holding on to him. Feng gives horrible, hiccuping cries, matching the sound of Jake’s wet, wracking sobs, and they just stand there for however long. He wants to say, “it’s over.” But it isn’t; it never will be, will it? </p><p>    “It’s okay,” he says instead. Like it doesn’t kill him to say it. She shudders, and Jake looks up for just a moment, as his vision slots back into place and he sees- the figure on the ground. The Doctor, he thought. And it still is, it has to be, but now he can see what wasn’t right; the blood pooled around the Killer, the way he doesn’t move. A body, now. Just a body. Like however many times Jake has seen his friends in that exact same way. For a moment, Jake has a terrible feeling of vertigo, as everything slots back into place. The dark figure earlier- <i>Feng</i>. The scream- the thuds, the squelching, the blood- that was the Doctor. And it takes a moment, but Jake understands, and his mind flashes back to the Clown and the blood and the sounds-</p><p>    He understands.</p><p>    So he holds Feng back, just as desperate, just as hurt. Inhales with a rattling sound, feels the sobs still caught in his throat, the blood in his eyes.They stand there together, just like that, just desperate and dying and breaking apart at the seams. The Entity, cooing so gently in the distance, and Jake and Feng just try to grasp on to any comfort they have left. They only have each other. </p><p>    They have to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we get Feng’s POV which will b fun I think</p><p>Let’s put an f in chat for Doctor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a sharp pain in Feng’s head. She feels a curse escape her mouth without really knowing what it was, too focused on the throbbing in her skull. Shit. Opening her eyes hurts too much, so she keeps them closed, tries to focus on breathing and remembering what happened. She… there was a fight, right? She thinks there was. Or something like a fight. There was- screaming, for sure. Electricity. Feng can feel the chair underneath her rocking, and it takes her a moment to try and realize that it must be being pushed. A wheelchair. And there’s a voice, too, one that makes everything come together as it speaks, even if she can’t really understand him.</p><p>    “-volt- … stim- -cont-” the Doctor says. To Feng, it sounds more like he hums it, like he’s happy and excited, which is never a good sign from this Killer. Shit- she can feel herself slipping away again. She can’t, not yet. She can find a way out of this. The Doctor laughs, and Feng groans.</p><p>    “G’ fuck y’self,” she slurs, as her head lolls to the side involuntarily. The Doctor makes a little giggle, pats the side of her arm as he continues to push her towards wherever.</p><p>    “-not here f- -you.” </p><p>    Not here- not here for you. Feng tries to wrap her head around that, but the thoughts are all slipping away again, and before more than a few seconds pass she falls unconscious again.</p><p>    She comes back to herself quicker than before, at least. Her head still hurts, but it’s gotten a little better, more bearable with every second she’s awake. She manages the strength to pull her head back up, just as she hears a familiar voice- one that chills her to the bone, now. Because it’s Jake.</p><p>    “Let her go,” he begs. As much as he ever begs, at least. Feng feels her breathing <i>freeze</i>, can’t even hear what cruel reply the Doctor gives as he starts to wheel her into a different room. Because if Jake’s here, then suddenly, what the Doctor said earlier makes terrible sense. <i>Not here for you</i>. He got Jake. He’s going to <i>hurt Jake</i>. </p><p>    “You fucker!” Feng snarls. She’s thrashing against her restraints, or as much as she can at least, and the metal door closes behind them with a thud. The Doctor hums something noncomittal and wheels her to a stop in front of a window. A window that gives her a perfect view of Jake, who’s trying desperately to break out of his own chair as well. The Killer tilts his head. Feng grits her teeth and decides to try and play his game, or to at least buy Jake some time. </p><p>    “What do you want?” she growls. It would be a lot more threatening if she wasn’t strapped down while she said it. She can see the Doctor’s grin get a little wider in the reflection of the glass, and he pushes back from her chair to look at her more fully.</p><p>    “I don’t want anything with you,” and he gets closer, his smile a little more maniacle, a little more gleeful, “I want Jake. I can’t break you, but I can break your friend while I force you to watch. Isn’t that fun?”</p><p>    The Doctor is obsessed with Feng. He always wants to break her, to see what makes her tick, what he can do to make her snap. And since he’s gotten bored of that- he’s going to break Jake instead. Because of Feng. She feels the blood in her chest freeze, then immediately turn to fire, as she whips her head around to bare her teeth at the Killer, her expression frenzied. </p><p>    “No- No! Fuck you, you- you can’t do this! Let him go!” she thrashes in her restraints, and feels, for a moment, the right strap give, just a little. Not enough to break out immediately, but enough that she pulls on it all the harder, her breath coming in quick bursts as she tries to think of a plan out of here. To save Jake. She has to save Jake. “Let him go! I’m the one you want, you <i>motherfucker</i>!”</p><p>    “No, I don’t think I will,” the Doctor chuckles, an honest to goddamn chuckle, before he leans in a little more with dark eyes and a mouth full of malice. “You can watch, though. Watch as he begs for you to save him. And you’ll do <i>nothing</i>. Two birds with one stone, isn’t that how the saying goes?” the Doctor tilts his head, smiles as he walks away from her, “The boy who never screams just so happens to be your best friend.”</p><p>    Feng is flinging curses at him, trying desperately to break out. But he doesn’t seem to notice, or even care. Instead, he turns to the door and hums, “Well. Time to operate.”</p><p>    The door closes behind him with a click, as Feng screams and screams. Just like that, she’s alone. Alone, while Jake is out there, about to be tortured. She looks up from her chair and to him, and she realizes that the Doctor’s moving Jake to one of the treatment chairs now. The ones with the straps for electroshock therapy- Feng knows this, she knows. Feels the hairs on her neck stand on end, and feels part of her chest tighten like a coil. No, no. Shit. Fuck. She has to get out- she has to get out right fucking now. The restraints- she can break out. The one on the right was loose, she remembers. </p><p>    Feng looks back down to the chair. The strap on the right is loose, just enough that she can pull at it with her hand, can feel it giving just a little. She just needs time. Shit, she just needs more time. The leather digs into her wrist, but she tugs at it, wrenching the hand back in forth in between kicks. But, as she does that she registers the Doctor speaking, just so happens to look up. And she sees him looking right at her. He makes a seesaw motion with his hand, looking to her.</p><p>    “But… isn’t this more fun? I get to see how much it takes to bring you to that point.”</p><p>    To break him.</p><p>    Shit. Shit, fuck. Feng looks back down at the chair as her eyes go wide, and she gives a half yell half roar as she finally manages to wrench her right hand from the bindings- there’s a distinct click like a bone protests, but she can’t care right now. She has to get out, she has to save Jake. She can hear the Doctor talking again, the sounds somehow filtering into the room, as she rips the other strap off her hand.</p><p>    “How much can you really endure before you break, Jake?”</p><p>    The leg straps take less time. Feng has them both off in half a moment, and then she’s jumping to the window, screaming, pounding her fists on it. “Stop! Stop!”</p><p>    It doesn’t matter. The Doctor gleefully puts his hands on Jake’s head, then cranks the volts up to convulsive. Immediately, Jake seizes up, then starts to contort in his own bindings, his body trying to get away but being forced down. Feng can’t tear her eyes away; feels herself about to be sick, especially as blood starts to drip from Jake’s nose. But he doesn’t even scream. He doesn’t even scream, and Feng feels blood on her palms from where her nails are clenched so tightly, and it feels like she can’t even breathe either. She’s frozen. Jake convulses and breaks and finally, the Doctor stops. Jake still twitches. There’s- Feng feels angry tears on her face, and she wipes them away with a palm, smearing blood across her cheeks too. Fuck. Fuck! </p><p>    There’s a door in the room. She jumps for it, frantically wiggling the handle. Locked. Fuck, fuck. She turns back to the window, sees the Doctor gleeful with his patient, and she starts pounding on the glass. Feels herself screaming. “Let him go! Stop, stop!” But, Jake can’t hear and the Doctor doesn’t care. She sees Jake give her a pained look- to the window, something begging maybe, or pleading. Right as the Doctor places two large hands against Jake’s forehead. Right as Feng screams. The shocks come, and Jake opens his mouth in a wordless scream. The glass is solid, too solid for punches, but she’s still trying, still sending her fists against it again and again. Feels her fingers start to pop, the bones groaning like they’re about to snap. So she starts throwing herself at the glass instead. Her shoulder. Again and again. The Doctor is still shocking Jake- just keeps going, keeps laughing, and Feng sees Jake’s wrist bend and contort and <i>snap</i>, trying to get away. Fuck, no- she has to break out. She spins around, eyes setting on the chair in the room, and she rushes towards it, grabbing it and throwing all her strength behind slamming it into the glass. Nothing the first hit. The second hit, the glass starts to crack a little, and she feels pure relief. But on the third hit, the chair is what breaks first, collapsing into warped metal and broken dreams. </p><p>    “No!” she shouts. Less a snarl, more a desperate thing. The Doctor stops shocking Jake, but that doesn’t matter when he’s still convulsing with aftershocks, when there’s blood streaming from his eyes, dripping down his ears, pooling from his mouth. Feng places her palm against the barely cracked glass, grits her teeth against despairing tears in her eyes. “Jake.”</p><p>    Even though Jake can’t see her- he can’t, not through the one way glass- she can see his lips move, as he mouths her name with blood drenched lips. “Feng.”</p><p>    Her hand curls into a fist, and her face contorts into something savage, half a snarl, half agony. No- Fuck, she can’t- she can’t let him down. The feeling of helplessness turns into drive. A determination that seers her gut; she won’t let Jake die like this. Feng frantically turns around, looking at the remains of the wheelchair on the floor. There’s a sharp shard of metal, and a heavier, warped chunk. Nothing small enough for a lockpick, but that’s okay; she remembers enough to make this work. She grabs the two things, then turns to the door, looking to the hinges. Drives the shard of metal into the crack near the hinges, then starts to hammer at it. If she can break the hinges- if she can break the hinges, she can get the door to open. She can save Jake. She can.</p><p>    Hammering. The sound of metal on metal, and the other sounds, the sounds of the Doctor taunting Jake in the other room. She’s trying not to focus on them, trying to ignore them, but then she hears Jake <i>beg</i>- really, truly beg. </p><p>    “Leave her alone.”</p><p>    Feng looks up; she doesn’t understand, can’t see what’s wrong. The Doctor is still standing in front of Jake, still smiling, but Feng can see that Jake’s- crying. Crying, tears down his cheeks that are mixing with the blood. The way his entire body seems to be twitching still. Feng turns her attention back to hammering, <i>has to</i>, but then he lets out a sound that <i>breaks her</i>. A desperate, low keen, stretching on into the silence like dying. She’s never heard him like that before- never, and fuck, it breaks her. The metal is cutting her hands, and she’s trying so hard to get the hinges down. Feels the first one almost give- faster, just has to be faster. It breaks right as Jake screams. </p><p>    “Let her go!”</p><p>    She can’t look. She has to keep focusing. The second hinge will go faster, because she knows the angle. It doesn’t matter that the metal is cutting into her flesh, that she’s probably getting super tetanus or tinnitus, she just- she has to be faster. But her grip slips when she hears Jake- he howls. Full on sobbing, begging, like she’s never heard before. Tears are running down her face and she forces herself to <i>go fucking faster</i>.</p><p>    “Stop! Stop!” Jake sobs.</p><p>    She can’t look. She’s a coward, and she can’t look. She just has to save him; she can save him. Her hands are bloody and raw from hammering, and she hears him sobbing, and the second hinge goes down and she’s on the third, she’s begging him to hold on. Her hands are slippery with blood, and it’s so hard to hold on to the metal but she’s nearly there. The sounds all cut off for a moment, and Feng makes one, crucial mistake: she looks.</p><p>    Jake is bloody, and raw, and ruined. Jake is sobbing- blood all over his face, his eyes so empty, his face so broken. Feng’s throat burns. And the Doctor looks to her and smiles- such a cruel, fucked up smile. </p><p>    “You could’ve saved them.”</p><p>    No. No, no no- NO!</p><p>    Feng turns back to the door. She drives the metal in, again and again, feels it slicing her hand in half at this point, tearing flesh apart. She won’t let him win. Hears the electricity, hears the taunting, and finally hears- hears Jake <i>scream</i>. And it’s the worst sound she’s ever heard, and the Doctor is laughing, and laughing, and the hinge finally breaks and Feng shoves the door open. Her face is feral and wild, seething, like she’s melting at the seams with her anger. The blood dripping down her hands, all over her face, her clothes. She turns and takes in the scene; sees Jake, unmoving in the chair, sobbing without motion, broken and destroyed, all because of her. No, all because of the Doctor. The Killer who barely turns to look at her, but gives her the slightest hint of a gleeful, delighted smile. That fucking <i>smile</i>.</p><p>    Feng screams at the top of her lungs, and charges at him. </p><p>    The charge lands heavily, making the Doctor stumble, giving Feng enough time to shove him away even further. He’s laughing, still fucking laughing, and Feng’s blood is smeared on his coat from where she pushed him. Like it means nothing to him. </p><p>    “Fascinating,” he whispers. And that makes her see <i>red</i>. She reaches out, grabs at whatever is closest to turn into a weapon and then swings. Oh, it’s his weapon. The metal gleams in the air as it connects with his shoulder. And he still laughs. </p><p>    The first hit does nothing. He’s just observing her, cataloging this like it’s all a part of the experiment. And maybe it was; maybe this was all a part of his plan. But Feng grits her teeth and puts all her strength into another feral swing. </p><p>    The second hit makes him stumble back a little. Surprise, maybe is in his expression. The way he blinks at the impact, the metal spikes ripping into his clothes. Again, a part of Feng snarls, drived by the sight of Jake bloodied and broken in the chair. Again. So she obliges.</p><p>    The third hit hurts him. From the way his eyes widen, with something like surprise, maybe delight. She hates it. She doesn’t want him to be happy, she doesn’t want him to laugh and say that this is all according to his fucked up plan. That making Jake scream and sob was all a part of his plan, just to make Feng attack him. That it was all her fault. No. Again, she snarls, picking up the weapon and slamming it down.</p><p>    The fourth hit draws blood. Now, he doesn’t look delighted anymore. In fact, he stumbles again, clutching at the wound with wide eyes. “I didn’t know I could still bleed,” he wonders aloud. Makes to say something else, but then Feng rams the weapon into his chest, feels the spikes dig in and rip and tears.</p><p>    The fifth hit, she sees fear. Fear, in his horrible eyes, in the way he flinches and tries to retaliate. Good. She wants him to be afraid. She wants him to know what it feels like to be them, if only for a moment. And if only for this moment, suddenly, Feng has all the power in the world, and it is intoxicating. The Doctor can’t fight; it’s too late for that now. Even as he grabs the weapon mid-swing, Feng simply snarls and kicks him directly in the chest. Wrenches the weapon from his hands, and sends it flying across his kneecaps. Knocking him down. As she looms over him, she feels right.</p><p>    She hits him again. And again. “How does it feel?!” she screams, as the spikes rip away a chunk of his side, bruises already blossoming under the skin. He isn’t laughing anymore. In fact, he holds his arms up like he’s trying to defend himself, but it’s too late. Too late. She hits again, and again, and when he tries to respond, she smashes the weapon into his throat. “No more talking. No more laughing!” She snarls. How does it feel, she wants to demand. How does it feel to be one of us now?</p><p>    Again. And again. Feng knows she can stop. He’s on the ground, he’s defeated. But, she can’t- she can’t stop this, can’t stop the feeling of power flooding into her veins, the way she feels all the power in the world, the revenge, the vindication. The Doctor isn’t moving anymore, or maybe he hasn’t been moving for a while, and there’s so much blood over the floor and coating Feng. So much gore. She realizes, as she blinks, that she’s on the floor too. That sometime between then and now, she dropped down next to him. The Doctor isn’t moving anymore, and she doubts he will anytime soon. Until the Entity brings him back. If. She doesn’t know. </p><p>    Feng stands up. She feels wobbly and unsteady, but she turns to face Jake, looks to him. He’s looking at her too, but it’s like he’s looking through her. Oh god, Jake. She takes one step to him, then two, stumbling a little but determined. She reaches out a hand, and tries to say, “It’s okay,” but the words die on her lips when she sees him- flinch. Jake <i>flinches</i>. He closes his eyes and <i>begs</i>, with a voice long since dead from screaming, “No-”</p><p>    He’s terrified. He’s terrified of her. Feng freezes, and almost mechanically, she looks over to the window. The one-way mirror that separated them. And she sees her reflection. Covered in blood and gore, still holding the weapon, a feral, frenzied expression on her face. She sees a monster. She sees a Killer.</p><p>    Oh, god. </p><p>    Feng stumbles back. She looks over to the Doctor- or, what’s left of him. After what she did to him. She- she did this. She’s seen the Killer when they kill, but never was it even close to this, never a bloody pile of limbs on the ground, face destroyed beyond recognition. Oh god. The scream slips from Feng’s throat before she can stop it, and then she drops to the ground, holding her head in her hands; like she’s trying to snap back into sanity, but so much worse. Oh god. She did this. She did this. Is she a Killer now? Is she worse? Jake was terrified of her- Jake was terrified. Jake thought she was a Killer, and- isn’t she? Isn’t she now? Oh god. Fuck. She can feel herself mumbling something on repeat, but she can’t tell what it is, can’t care to think. Just tries to hold herself together now. She didn’t have a choice. </p><p>    But then. Through the panic, the desperation, the fear and horror- Feng hears Jake again. She hears his croaking whisper, drift over to her like a lifeline.</p><p>    “It’s gonna be okay…” he whispers. Feng’s head lifts up, and he’s looking right at her as he says it. Even though he’s bleeding and broken, he still whispers, “It’s okay.”</p><p>    The fear is gone from his eyes. It’s just pain now, but he sees her, and he doesn’t see a Killer. He sees Feng, and only Feng. And so, she stands up on shaking legs and rasps back, “Jake.”</p><p>    Jake. Jake, the person she did this for. The person the Doctor did this to. Feng knows, as she walks over to Jake to get him out, that she’d do it again if she had to; of course she would. She fumbles with the straps with a fragile smile and pulls him out, even though her hands are fucked beyond belief. Pulls him into a hug the instant the last binding is gone. He’s out- she got him out. He’s out, he’s <i>safe</i>, fuck. He’s okay now. It’s going to be okay now. Even though he’s taller than her, she buries her face in his greasy, bloody hair. Desperately. Her hands wrapping around him, squeezing him, trying to assure herself that he’s <i>here</i>, that he’s okay. Even though he smells like the ruined ends of electrodues, like blood and sweat and tears, she still has him. She got him out. Little shuddering, hiccuping cries escape her, and she repeats, again and again, <i>he’s safe, he’s safe.</i> Even if it feels like she failed him, that she couldn’t protect him in time. He’s safe now. She’ll do whatever she has to do to protect him. Just like she knows he would do for her.</p><p>    They only have each other. They have to.</p><p>    “It’s okay,” Jake whispers, and Feng believes him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaand done. I might do one extra chapter with them getting back to the campfire and stuff but I don’t know. For now, this is done. Cheers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>